Nuestra Nueva Vida
by Aisha Frost and Diego Paramore
Summary: Summary: Después de los problemas que pasaron Jack y Laura, al fin pudieron estar juntos y a punto de casarse, pero…¿Qué pasará ahora? (Secuela de Enamorado de una Humana).
1. Chapter 1

Nuestra Nueva Vida

**Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians o El Origen de Los Guardianes no me pertenecen, solo los uso por diversión.**

Summary: Después de los problemas que pasaron Jack y Laura, al fin pudieron estar juntos y a punto de casarse, pero…¿Qué pasará ahora? (Secuela de Enamorado de una Humana).

POV Laura.

Era un día agitado en mi casa, pues estaba por terminar la secundaria, habían pasado 2 años desde la propuesta de Jack y desde que casi toda mi familia pudiera verlo, era muy extraño en realidad, solo faltaba 1 año para poder casarme con Jack y vivir felices. Estos 2 años que han pasado han sido prácticamente los mejores de mi vida, puesto que Jack había estado conmigo todo este tiempo. Aunque mi padre fuera tan celoso con él, se puede decir que lo aceptaba como un miembro más con la familia. Cody se mudó cerca de mi casa y no tuvo que irse, es genial, excepto que a Jack le daban muchos celos que estuviera con él, me parecía muy tierno pero en algunas ocasiones no lo soportaba, como cuando…

-Flashback-

Era un día solado, pero con mucha nieve aún, era 26 de diciembre y fui a hacer algunas compras al mercado para abastecer la casa, fui con mi hermanito Nick, quien venía hablándome todo el camino de cosas como los monstros, los libros, los disparos, ¡Hasta de dónde venían los bebes! No paraba de hablar. Me detuve y me puse a su altura.

-Me encanta que hables conmigo, pero preferiría que fuera en otra ocasión ¿Si? Necesitamos encontrar lo que venimos a buscar rápido, estoy muy cansada -le dije y él sonrió.

-¿Me compras un helado?-me pregunto con inocencia.

Sonreí tiernamente y le plante un beso en la frente.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero apresurémonos-le dije y me volví a poner de mi estatura.

Al llegar a la tienda compre lo que mis padres me habían mandado y luego pagué, al chico que estaba a mi lado se le había caído una cosa y yo se la levante.

-Toma-le dije y luego le sonreí-¿Cómo estas Cody?-le pregunte con amabilidad.

-Laura, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, estoy bien, y ¿tu?-me pregunto.

-Bien también-le respondí y sentí que Nick jalaba de mi suéter.

-¿Quién es el?-me pregunto viéndolo.

Cody se puso a su altura y le sonrió, Nick se ocultó en mi pierna.

-Yo me llamo Cody, soy un viejo amigo de tu hermana, tú debes ser Nick, mucho gusto-le dijo y luego le dio una paleta de dulce, Nick la acepto con una sonrisa.

Cody se puso a su altura normal.

-Bien, tengo que irme. Mis padres me esperan-dije tomando las bolsas y a Nick de la mano-Fue un gusto haberte encontrado-

-El gusto fue mío-me dijo y me abrazo.

Luego de eso fui directo a casa con Nick comiendo su paleta, al llegar abrir la puerta, me encontré a Jack cruzado de brazos y con una ceja alzada.

-Nick, ve dentro-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Hola-le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla con una sonrisa.

Seguía mirándome de la misma manera.

-¿Qué tienes?-le pregunte.

-_Laura, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí_-dijo imitando a Cody.

Lo mire aguantando una carcajada.

-¿Estas celoso?-le pregunte casi riéndome-Eso no fue nada, solo le levante algo que se le había caído-le dije y deje las bolsas en el piso.

Rodee su cuello con mis manos, haciendo cosquillas en su cabello y el rodeo mi cintura.

-Yo solo te quiero a ti tontito-le dije rozando mi nariz con la suya y sonriendo, él también sonrió y me beso.

-Fin del Flashback-

Bueno y hubieron otra veces pero habrá tiempo para contarlas, estaba muy ocupada arreglándome para la graduación, y estaba estresada. Jack tocaba impaciente a mi puerta, Nick jugaba a todo volumen sus videojuegos en mi habitación, se me olvidaba decirles que Nick ahora tenía 7 años y era mucho más intranquilo, mi abuela gritándole a mi padre por no saberse poner la corbata, mi madre hablando histéricamente por el celular con mis tíos, mi casa era un lio esa mañana.

-Nick, cariño ¿Podrías decirle a Jack que no sea impaciente?-le dije colocándome el delineador.

Nick se paró y abrió la puerta.

-Jack, no seas impaciente-le dijo Nick.

-¿Puedo entrar?-me pregunto Jack.

-No-le respondí y Nick cerró la puerta.

-Gracias, por décima vez-le dije terminando de ponerme le delineador.

-De nada, por décima vez-él me sonrió a través del espejo.

Terminé de maquillarme y me eché crema para definir mis rulos. Me levante del tocador y me mire de pies a cabeza. Mi vestido estaba bien, mis tacones estaban bien, mi cabello estaba bien, mi maquillaje estaba bien…Nada faltaba, ¡Por fin estaba lista!

-Bien Nick, salgamos-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Te ves hermosa-me dijo como un caballero.

-Gracias-le dije y acomode su corbata.

Salimos y Jack estaba apoyado a la pared con los brazos cruzados y mirado hacia la puerta. Al salir el me miro con una sonrisa y se acercó a mí.

-Te ves hermosa, no hay palabras para describirlo-me dijo Jack.

Sentía la sangre subir por mis mejillas.

-Tú te ves muy guapo-le dijo y él sonrió.

-Lo sé-fanfarroneo.

Le di un pequeño golpe en el pecho y luego sonreí. Bajamos los tres y nos encontramos a la mitad de mi familia. Me sorprendí bastante.

-Creo que tu mama invito a toda tu familia-me susurro Jack.

Yo asentí.

-¡Laura!-exclamaron 3 voces muy familiares.

Eran mis tres primas que más amaba.

-¡Hola!-Las abracé fuerte.

Alexa Patricia Parker, es mi prima mayor, tiene 20 años y es muy alta, tiene buen cuerpo aunque está un poco pasada de peso, es un amor y siempre me hace entrar en razón cuando quiero hacer alguna locura.

Victoria Marie Parker, tiene mi misma edad 17 y es la que más quiero, es una chica muy especial para mí, no es tan alta y tiene buen cuerpo, es flaca y bella. Ella siempre ha estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles y me ha ayudado en muchas situaciones.

Nieve Rebecca Parker, tiene 18 y es un tanto egocéntrica, aunque no demuestra mucho sus sentimientos sé que me quiere como yo a ella, ella tiene muy buen cuerpo, es flaca y es una chica seductora.

-¡Me alegro mucho de verlas chicas!-exclame.

Jack se acercó carraspeando, ellas se voltearon a él, era evidente que lo podían ver.

-Chicas, como ya saben él es Jack Frost, Jack ellas son mis tres primas-le dije-Alexa-Ella lo saludo con la mano-Victoria-ella le sonrió-Y Nieve-vi como ella lo miro, y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Mire la hora y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, ladee mi rostro y mire a mi papa.

-Ya es hora, ¡Vámonos!-exclame.

Todos gritaron de emoción, en el instituto me estaría esperando la familia Bennett y la familia Simpson, Cody por ser un año mayor que yo, se había graduado el año pasado y ahora estaba en la universidad estudiando arquitectura, una materia que se le da muy bien. Toda la familia se montó en sus respectivos autos y marchamos hasta el instituto. En el camino tomé la mano de Jack y la apreté fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa princesa?-me pregunto dulcemente.

-No es nada-dije, pero sentía que iba a vomitar.

-¿Estas nerviosa?-me pregunto con una sonrisa.

Asentí rápidamente.

-Tranquila preciosa-me dijo y acaricio mi mano con su dedo pulgar-Es normal, vas a pasar a la universidad-me dijo con tranquilidad-Luego de eso nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos hermosos como tú-me beso la frente-Piensa que después de esto, va a ser un nuevo comienzo para nuestras vidas, será un nuevo comienzo para nosotros-me dijo y yo puse mi cabeza en su hombro.

Al llegar al instituto lo miré, era la última vez que pisaba ese suelo, la última vez que venía para acá, la última vez que estaba en secundaría, era el primer paso para ser una adulta, y para poder casarme con Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

Nuestra Nueva Vida

**Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians o El Origen de Los Guardianes no me pertenecen, solo los uso por diversión.**

Jack bajo primero y luego me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar.

-¿Lista?-me pregunto.

Yo asentí y el me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¡Nada de besos!-grito mi padre desde atrás.

Jack y yo reímos, me tomo la mano y ambos caminamos dentro del instituto. Yo le acariciaba su mano con mi dedo pulgar y él sonreía. Lo amo tanto, amo cuando sonríe, amo cuando se enoja, amo cuando se pone celoso, amo todo de él.

-Te amo-se me escapo.

-Yo te amo más-me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente.

Sonreí.

-Señorita Parker, por aquí-me dijo la sub-directora, me indicaba una puerta donde estaban todos lo graduandos.

-Te veo más tarde-le dije a Jack y le di un beso en la mejilla, cuando me iba a ir, Jack me jalo de la mano y caí en sus brazos de nuevo, el me beso lenta y tiernamente, solo como él puede hacerlo.

-¡Laura!-exclamo mi padre, lo mire y tenía una vena palpitante en la cien.

Jack y yo soltamos unas risitas.

-Mucha suerte princesa-me dijo con una sonrisa y siguió caminando.

Cuando estaba a punto de entran vinieron mis primas y todas me abrazaron.

-¡Suerte!-exclamaron las tres con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, las quiero mucho-les dije y ellas sonrieron.

Luego se volvieron y caminaron por donde iba Jack. Entré por la puerta y vi a todos mis compañeros usando una toga y un birrete. Rápidamente yo también me los puse y empecé a hablar con ellos.

Hicieron un llamado y toso nos pusimos en fila y empezamos a salir al auditorio del instituto -que era muy grande- y todos empezaron a aplaudir, nos sentamos en nuestro puesto. Buscaba con la mirada a mi familia, pero todo estaba oscuro y no pude ver nada. La ceremonia avanzaba con discursos, agradecimientos, y todo eso hasta que llego la entrega del título y solo faltaba 1 para que llegara mi turno.

-Quiero que pase por aquí, la señorita Laura Parker-dijo el director desde el escenario con una sonrisa.

El corazón se me acelero y me levante, con pasos torpes me acerque a donde estaba el.

-Es una de las alumnas más talentosas de este institutos y una de las aplicadas, es muy queridas por los profesores-decía mientras yo llegaba.

Al llegar tome mi título y abracé a varios profesores y al director. Vi a Jack y a mi padre que se paraban a aplaudir. Cuando bajaba, pude visualizar que estaban en fila así: Mama, Papa, Nick, Alexa, Victoria, Nieve y Jack. Nieve y Jack conversaban muy amistosamente, Nieve tenía las piernas cruzadas y tenía su dedo índice en su labio inferior con su típica mirada.

Fruncí el ceño y fui a sentarme. Al pasar todos, el director anunció:

-Bueno, Todos estas oficialmente graduados ¡Felicidades!-grito.

Todos gritamos y aplaudimos, no sin antes tirar el birrete. Al terminar, me acerque a mi familia y todos me abrazaron. Jack me abrazo, fue un abrazo cálido y olía a hermoso. Escondí mi cara en su cuello y plante un beso allí, luego nos separamos del abrazo y me tomo de la barbilla.

-En casa, esta noche-me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos destellaban pasión y deseo.

Sonreí pícaramente y me zafe de su agarre, sentí como su mirada estaba pegada en mí. Fui con mis primas y empezamos a hablar.

-¿Por qué no vino Susan?-les pregunte.

-Creo que debe estar en tu casa esperándonos, se retrasó su vuelo-dijo Alexa.

-Entonces debemos ir-le dije.

-Vamos en mi auto-dijo Alexa agitando sus llaves.

-Presumida-bufó Nieve apartando un cabello de su cara.

-Solo tienes envidia de que yo puedo conducir y tú no-dijo Alexa.

-¿Vamos con Jack?-pregunte.

-Claro, que venga nuestro cuñado-dijo Victoria con una sonrisa.

-¡Jack!-lo llamé, este levanto la cabeza entorno a mí y se acercó.

-Dime princesa-me dijo mirándome a los ojos, me estremecí.

-Ehm…Eh…Ah…-Tartamudeaba, vi como sacaba una pequeña sonrisa, respire hondo-¿Quieres ir en el auto de Alexa con nosotras?-señale a las chicas.

-Claro…-

-¡Laura!-exclamo alguien y luego me abrazo por la espalda.

Por la cara de Jack, supuse que era Cody. El me volteó y quede en sus musculosos brazos, lo abracé con igual ternura.

-¡Felicidades!-me dijo al oído.

-¡Muchas gracias!-exclame.

El olía a perfume de hombre, ese olor era mi droga. Él se separó de mí y mire de reojo a mis primas, Victoria no le quitaba el ojo a Cody. Me separé de su abrazo y él me sonrió. Jack carraspeó y mire hacia donde estaba el con los brazos cruzados. Aparte la mirada de Cody y las puse en mis primas.

-Cody, no sé si recordaras pero ellas son mis primas, Alexa, Victoria y Nieve-le dije con voz temblorosa.

-Por supuesto que recuerdo, solía llenar el bolso de Nieve de barro y a Victoria siempre le ponía insectos en el cabello-dijo riéndose avergonzado.

-Claro, no he olvidado eso…-dijo Nieve poniendo los ojos en blanco jugando con su cabello.

-A Alexa no recuerdo hacerle nada, ella siempre me daba galletitas-dijo Cody viendo a Alexa.

Ella sonrió.

-Iré a saludar a tu mama-me dijo Cody y yo asentí.

Él se fue y Victoria seguía callada admirándolo. Sentí a alguien abrazando mis piernas y mire abajo, era Jamie Bennett.

-¡FELICIDADES!-exclamo Jamie con una sonrisa.

Me puse a su altura y lo abracé.

-Muchas gracias bonito-le dije con una sonrisa.

Vi a Jack y sonrió ante esto.

-Laura, volvamos a casa. Todo está preparado para la cena-me dijo mi padre, me puse a mi altura y mire a Alexa.

-Vamos-me dijo Alexa y yo asentí.

-Nos vemos en casa-les dije a todos y salí con mis primas y Jack, él tomaba mi mano y daba besos en ella.

Nieve nos miraba de reojo. Al montarnos en el auto, Alexa lo puso en marcha.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?-pregunte.

-No lo sabemos-respondieron las tres.

Jack me miro y acaricio mi mejilla, me beso dulcemente. Sus labios contra los míos eran una sensación única. Nieve carraspeó y me separe de Jack ruborizada y él también estaba un poco ruborizado.

-¿Cuándo piensan casarse?-pregunto Victoria.

-No sabemos la fecha exacta, pero cuando Laura cumpla 18 lo decidiremos-dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

Yo sonreí.

-¿Hijos?-pregunto Nieve.

-Muchos-respondimos los dos.

Alexa rio. Al llegar a la casa nos encontramos con otra tía y con otra de mis primas, llamada Susan.

-¡AHHH!-gritamos todas y la abrazamos eufóricamente.

-Todas reunidas de nuevo-dijo Alexa.

-Si…-dijo Victoria con una sonrisa.

Tome a Jack de la mano y lo acerque.

-Susan, él es mi prometido. Lo debes conocer, Jack Frost-le dije y él le tendió la mano.

Ella se la agarro con una sonrisa.

-Susan Parker-dijo-Él es mi hermanito, Diego Parker-Ella miro y no estaba-¿Diego?-ella miro a todos lados.

-¡Laura!-exclamo el pequeño y me abrazo.

-¡Diego! ¡Cuánto te extrañe!-exclame igual abrazándolo.

-¡Yo también te extrañe mucho!-dijo sollozando.

Lo separé de mí y le seque las lágrimas.

-No llores-le dije sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla.

El me abrazo más fuerte.

-¡Ternurita!-exclamo Alexa.

Diego al separarse vio a Jack y parecía que se le iba a caer la mandíbula.

-¿Jack Frost?-murmuro.

-Sip-respondió Jack con una sonrisa.

Diego lo abrazo a él y Jack le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Diego?-pregunto Nick.

Diego se separó de Jack y fue a jugar con Nick. Jack sonrió.

-Hola de nuevo-dijo Cody acercándose con una sonrisa.

Jack frunció el ceño.

-Hola-le dijo Victoria.

-Cuanto has crecido-dijo Alexa tocando el brazo fuerte de Cody.

-Gracias, en Australia practique natación-dijo el sonriendo.

Victoria sonrió.

-También he tomado clases de canto y cursos de guitarra, me gusta mucho la música-dijo.

Jack me toco el brazo y me hizo una seña de que lo acompañara. Me llevo hasta el parque y nos sentamos en los columpios viendo a la luna.

-No sabes cuánto le debo al hombre de la luna-me dijo Jack viendo a la luna-Gracias a él, estoy aquí contigo-

Mire mi anillo de bodas.

-No sabes lo ansiosa que estoy por el casamiento-le dije con una sonrisa, él también me miro con una sonrisa.

-Tú me haces feliz-dijo columpiándose.

-Y tú a mí-le respondí.

Mire como Jack se columpiaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo iremos a visitar a Norte?-le pregunte.

-Mañana si quieres-me dijo sonriendo.

El paro de columpiarse, se acercó a mí y me beso.


	3. Chapter 3

Nuestra Nueva Vida

**Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians o El Origen de Los Guardianes no me pertenecen, solo los uso por diversión.**

A primera hora de la mañana me encontraba empacando, oficialmente me iría a vivir con Jack. Decidimos que una cabaña en medio del bosque sería mucho mejor que una cueva. Así que nos mudaremos a una cabaña en el bosque, con pradera a los lados y un río frente a ella. Decidí no despertar a mis primas, ya que sería muy temprano y podría venir a buscarlas más tarde, cuando salí de mi habitación me encontré con Nick.

-Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta-me dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? Son las 6:30 am-le dije con dulzura acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-me pregunto.

-Nick, mama no me dejará llevarte-le dije poniéndome a su altura.

-Te equivocas-me dijo sonriente-Ya le he preguntado y me dijo que me trajeras antes de la cena-

-Bueno, en ese caso si-le sonreí-Ve a cambiarte la pijama, te esperaré en la sala-Él asintió-¿No has visto a Jack?-le pregunte y negó con la cabeza.

Luego se fue a su habitación y yo baje a la sala, allí estaba mama.

-Buenos días-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días mi mujercita-mama se paró del sofá y me apretó las mejillas sonriente.

-Mamaaaa-refunfuñe yo y ella rio.

-Recuerdo cuando te hacia eso de pequeña y hacías lo mismo…-dijo sonriéndome.

-Si…Lo recuerdo-dije sonriendo.

-¿Café?-me pregunto.

-No, ¿Hay chocolate caliente?-le pregunte.

-Claro, como a ti te gusta-me dijo sirviéndome un poco.

-Con mucho chocolate y malvaviscos-dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Oye, lo recordaste-le dije tomando mi taza.

-Jamás se me olvidará pequeña-dijo mama sonriendo y tomando de su taza-Como tampoco se me olvidará que te gustan las mariposas exóticas y que te gusta bailar a montones-dijo-Jamás olvidaré esas pequeñas cosas importantes-

Ella se acercó a mí.

-Te amo hija, y espero que seas muy feliz con la persona que amas-ella me abrazo muy fuerte y yo también la abrace.

-Yo también te amo mama-le dije y mí ojos votaron pequeñas lágrimas.

-¡Abrazos!-exclamo Nick y también se unió.

Reí y también lo abrace. En ese momento llego Jack.

-¿Están regalando abrazos?-sonrió y lo mire.

-¿Quieres uno?-le pregunte.

El me abrazo y yo lo abrace igual, luego me beso la mejilla.

-¿Estas lista?-me pregunto luego de que me soltó.

-Sí, Nick irá con nosotros-le dije.

-¡Excelente!-dijo revolviendo su cabellera-Que pase buenos días Sra. Parker-saludo a mama.

-Ustedes también muchachos, cuídense-nos dio un beso en la frente a los tres.

Jack saco de su bolsillo mi bola transportadora.

-Oye, ¿Y tú que haces con eso?-le pregunte cruzando los brazos.

-Adiós Sra. Parker-se despidió de mama y agito la bola, oí que decía "A casa".

La tiro y se abrió un portal. Tome a Nick de la mano y salte hacía el, cayendo en el césped frente a una linda y acogedora cabaña. Luego llego Jack tras de mí.

-Bienvenida a nuestra casa-me dijo sonriente y luego me tomo de la cintura.

Me planto un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Quiero verla!-Nick estaba saltando por todos lados.

-Tranquilo pequeño-le dije sonriendo.

Jack pasó primero y luego nos dejó pasar. Estaba muy bien decorado y todo muy bien acomodado, estaba impresionada. Lo mire sonriente.

-Me ayudo Tooth, sé que no te gusta esa idea pero…-Lo abracé y lo bese.

-Me encanta-dije cuando lo deje de besar.

El me acarició la mejilla y me miro a los ojos.

-Te amo-me dijo.

-Y yo te amo a ti-

-Oigan, ¿podrían dejar sus cariñitos ya?-Nos preguntó Nick asqueado.

Nosotros reímos.

-Pequeño, ve a ver en el patio trasero. Creo que te gustará-dijo Jack sonriendo y rascándose la nuca.

Nick corrió al patio trasero y nosotros nos quedamos solos.

-Por fin tendremos tiempo a solas-dijo Jack tomándome de la cintura y mirándome a los ojos.

Yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, él se mordió el labio y se veía tan sexy.

-¡WOAH!-oímos exclamar a Nick.

-Creo que le gusto el parque-dijo Jack bajando la mirada y riendo.

Sonreí y lo tomé de la mano.

-¿Vamos?-le pregunte, el asintió.

Jack me condujo hacía el patio trasero y llegamos. Estaba cercado y habían muchos juegos, era como un parque.

-Qué lindo-dije con una sonrisa sentándome en un columpio-¿Cómo se te ocurrió?-

-Bueno, pensé en los niños y…-

-¿Niños?-pregunte mirándolo.

-Nuestros niños-me dijo.

Sonreí emocionada, íbamos a casarnos y a tener nuestros hijos. Corrí a abrazarlo y él me abrazo igual de fuerte.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…-oí decir a Nick, pero no me importaba.

Ya quería casarme con él, quería tener mi propia familia. Nos separamos, pero él me agarro de la cintura por detrás.

-¿Celebramos?-me preguntó.

-Llamaré a mis primas, si te parece-le dije.

-Por supuesto, mientras más mejor-me dijo.

Cuando iba a tomar mi teléfono para llamarlas, sonó. Lo tomé y lo conteste.

-¿Hola?-dije.

-¿Laura? ¿Dónde estás?-Era Victoria.

-En mi casa nena, diles a todas que se vistan en 5 minutos paso por ustedes-le dije y colgué.

-¿Vienen?-me pregunto Jack.

-Bueno…Si no vienen igual las iré a buscar-

-Prepararé pizza-dije soltándome y estirándose.

-Yo te ayudaré-le dije-Nick, ¿Quieres entrar?-

-No quiero quedarme solo, así que si-dijo y entró, luego yo entre.

Jack fue a la cocina y Nick se quedó en la sala.

-Nick, ¿Quieres dibujar?-le pregunté.

-Claro-me dijo.

Le busque un cuaderno y una caja de creyones que estaban por allí y luego fui a la cocina con Jack.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-le pregunté.

Vi que estaba amasando y estaba todo lleno de harina, reí entre dientes.

-¿De qué te ríes?-me pregunto con una ceja arriba.

-De nada-le dije.

Yo mire a Nick y me hecho harina en la cara.

-¡JACK FROST!-exclame.

-Te ves hermosa-dijo riéndose.

-Ja Ja, muy gracioso-tome una toalla y me limpié la cara-Iré a buscar a mis primas.

Saque la esfera transportadora y le susurre "A mi habitación" y luego la tire, cruce la barrera y aparecí en mi habitación, todas mis primas estaban ahí.

-¡Al fin llegaste!-exclamo Nieve.

La vi, llevaba un vestido corto con unas zapatillas y sus labios pintados de un rojo fuerte.

-Le dije que no se arreglara tanto, solo era una visita…Pero como ya vez no me hizo caso-dijo Alexa resignada.

Ella llevaba un Jean color azul oscuro, con una camisa manga-larga, de color rojo y unas sandalias doradas bajitas.

-¡Vámonos!-exclamo Victoria sonriente.

Ella llevaba unas bermudas negras, con una camisa manga-larga color azul, la cual le marcaba todo su lindo cuerpo, con unas sandalias igual a las de Alexa.

-También estoy lista-dijo Susan.

Ella llevaba una vestido por las rodillas amarillo, y unas zapatillas de color negro. Ese vestido se le veía hermoso.

-¿No llevarán a Diego?-les pregunte.

-Aquí estoy-me dijo y me abrazo.

-Pasen por el portal entonces-le dije.

Primero pasó Victoria, luego Susan, después Nieve, luego Alexa y por último Diego y yo. El portal se cerró y la esfera me cayó en la mano.

-¡Que hermosa tu casa!-exclamo Nieve.

Diego se fue con Nick y fueron al patio trasero a jugar.

-Gracias-le dije.

-Hola chicas-Jack salió de la cocina limpiándose la cara con la toalla.

-Hola Jack-lo saludaron todas, menos Victoria que le dijo "Cuñado" y Nieve que le dijo "Lindo".

La mire de reojo y miraba a Jack con una sonrisa rara.

-Bueno, espero que a todas les guste la pizza casera-dijo limpiando sus manos.

-Espero que si-dije poniéndome a su lado.

-Si quieren vayan al patio trasero y siéntense en las sillas, yo llevaré los jugos-dijo Jack.

-¿Te ayudo?-le pregunté.

-No, tranquila princesa-me dijo Jack.

-Está bien, vamos chicas-les dije y las dirigí hacia el patio trasero.

-¡Qué lindo!-exclamo Victoria.

-Para nuestros futuros hijos-dije con una sonrisa, sonrojada.

Todas gritaron "Esoo" yo solo pude sonrojarme más. Acomode las sillas en una mesa de madera que estaba allí y todas nos sentamos.

-Me alegro mucho de que te vayas a casar pronto-dijo Alexa sonriendo.

-¡Yo quiero ser la madrina!-exclamo Victoria.

-¡Yo quería ser la madrina!-exclamo Susan.

-Esperen chicas, todas serán las madrinas y si son muchas, pueden ser las madrinas de mis hijos-dije sonriendo.

-Quiero que Cody sea el padrino-dijo Victoria sonrojándose.

Todas reímos. Nieve se paró.

-Iré al baño-dijo.

-Claro, dile a Jack que te diga donde es-le sonreí.

Ella me sonrió y se fue. Las chicas y yo seguimos hablando de mi boda y todo eso.

-¡Diego! ¡Cuidado te caes!-grito Susan mientras Diego se columpiaba de pie en el columpio.

-Nick, ni se te ocurra hacer eso-le dije-Oigan, iré a ver que paso con Jack y las bebidas-les dije.

-Está bien-dijeron todas.

Me levante y me dirigí a la cocina, al llegar a la cocina me encontré con Nieve hablando muy gustosamente con Jack. Él estaba preparando el jugo y ella estaba apoyada en el mesón hablando con él.

-Jack-lo llamé.

El me miro con una sonrisa.

-Ya iba a llevar el jugo princesa-me dijo sirviendo el jugo en los vasos.

-Sí, solo quise ver porque tardabas tanto-le dije y mire a Nieve.

-Ella me dijo que quería ir al baño, se lo mostré salió y me dijo que quería quedarse conversando conmigo-dijo tomando la bandeja.

Mire una vez más a Nieve y luego mire a Jack.

-¿Te ayudo, hermoso?-le pregunte.

-No te preocupes princesa, estoy bien-dijo riendo.

-Está bien-dije y sonreí.

Los dos nos encaminamos hacia el patio trasero, puso los jugos en la mesa y se sentó a mi lado.

-Brindemos-dijo Alexa levantando el vaso.

-Falta Nieve-dijo Victoria.

-¡Nieve!-la llamamos todas.

Nieve salió por la puerta sonriendo.

-Lo siento, estaba mirándome en el espejo-dijo y luego sonrió.

-Ahora sí, brindemos-dijo Alexa y levanto el vaso-¡Brindemos por los futuros esposos!-

Todos levantamos los vasos y dijimos "Salud".

-Iré a buscar la pizza-dijo Jack.

-Yo te acompaño-dije antes de que Nieve se levantará y los dos fuimos a la cocina.

-Ahora vez lo que se siente-dijo Jack sonriendo.

Se puso los guantes y saco la pizza.

-¿De qué hablas?-dije sacando los platos.

-Celos…-dijo y puso la pizza en el mesón.

-¿Qué? No estoy celosa-le dije con el ceño fruncido-Es mi prima y sé que jamás hará nada que me lastime...Estoy segura-dije.

Él sonrió y me dio un pequeño beso.

-Vamos-me dijo.

Cargue los platos y los lleve, el llevaba la pizza y al salir la pusimos en la mesa.

-¡Nick, Diego! ¡A comer!-grito Susan y ellos vinieron.

-Ahora sí, espero que tengan una vida muy feliz muchachos-dijo Victoria y todos empezaron a aplaudir.

Jack y yo nos besamos y sonreímos.


End file.
